Where are you?
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Dino-I hope this helps. Warning: Not a great summary! ) What is Pip to Seras? Seras' closest friend and familiar. What is Alucard to Seras? Seras' Master and...possible lover?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright Dino (you know who you are (D-rex)) Anyways! I hope that this helps you, I really really hope that it does. Alucard and Seras are meant to be together! So read this damn story (pardon my rudness) and then maybe (hopefully) things will be back to normal again. I know that this note probably makes no sense and sounds really stupid but what can I say, I'm a crazy person that doesn't make any sense. = ) I hope that you enjoy, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!-One crazy bitch.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It has been thirty whole years since that bloody night in London, when I became a true Noseferatu, when Sir Integra lost her left eye, when I lost my best perverted friend, Pip, and when I lost my beloved creepy Master, Alucard. I felt lonely without Master here, in away I missed all of his teasing, I missed his lectures, and his creepiness when he read my mind and spoke to me telepathically.

Every night I woke up in cold sweat, blood tears running down my face, this was caused by dreams of Master, I would wake up believing that he wasn't going to return. But once I saw the moon I would remember all the times Master would watch the moon in peaceful silent and I would be filled with hope again, my neck tingling from his bite mark that I received from him in Cheddar. I started to cry thinking about Master.

**_Oh Mignonette, please do not cry._**Pip said.

"Sorry, Pip. Can't really help it." I said wiping the tears away.

**_Think about what he would say if he saw you crying right now._ **Pip said, I huffed, hugging my knees. _**Police Girl, how can you be so weak? You are a vampire not a human, so stop this ridiculous act.** _Pip mock Master, I just growled in anger, I didn't like it when somebody said anything about Master, especially mock him.

"Please stop Pip." I said. "I think that he would be proud of me, I became a vampire like he wanted, this is the first time I've cried in forever."

_**Proud? Of you? Are you** **kidding... **_Pip said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said angry.

_**That came out** _**_wrong..._ **Pip said but I interrupted him.

"Pip, I think that you said enough." I said.

_**Come now Mignonette, I'm just saying that the vampire is never proud of you no matter what you do or how hard you try.** _Pip said.

"Enough!" I roared. "Pip, I could be like my Master and ignore you and send you away easily but I let you have your freedom, I let you roam my mindand talk to me when you wish. But if you're going to talk about my Master like that I don't think I want you to roam my mind as you please."

_**But Seras, I was just saying that Alucard is arrogant.** _Pip said.

"Stop!" I yelled and push him to the back of my mind, I no longer heard him, I didn't like to do that to Pip but sometimes he can just be so irritating. I got up and walk over to my table where the untouch blood pack laid, I pick it up and was about to sink my fangs into it when the butler, James, walk in.

"Miss. Victoria." James said with a bow. James was in his mid thirties, he hard dark brown hair, green eyes, and was tall and thin. James was a great butler, but he was nothing like Walter, he didn't look at me as a friend or didn't seem father like towards me. He was grouchy all the time and he doesn't have the cool badass wires like Walter, he didn't even use a gun, whenever something happened he would run off with the other maids and workers of Hellsing and leave it to the soldiers, Sir Integra, and me. Bloody coward. I put my blood pack down.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask.

"Sir Integra would like to see you in her study." James said.

"Thank you. I will be right there." I said, he bowed once more and then left. I guess that I will have to wait to eat, I demateralized from my bare room and appeared in Sir Integra's study.

"Seras." Sir Integra said.

"What do you need, Master?" I ask.

"There has been a vampire attack up at Vega Theaters." Sir Integra said. "I believe that the owner, Vincent, has become a vampire and is welcoming all vampires for a dinner and a movie. Take care of it."

"Yes, Sir. Would you like the soldiers to come along?" I ask.

"No, you're solo tonight Seras." Sir Integra said.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

...

In front of me stood a dark gray brick building, in red cursive letters was 'Vega Theaters'. I look over it for a few seconds and then walk in, the lobby had a few people, some teenagers and undead teenagers, I could see the vampires red eyes and can feel that they were vampires, but their strength was weak, they were man made vampires, artificial vampires, I hissed just thinking about the disgrace of our kind. I hid in the shadows and none of them noticed me which I was thankful for because my flaming red arm would have given me away. My eyes glowed red and the tendrils of my arm shot out, they impaled some of the vampires through the chest sending blood flying out of their mouths, the teenagers look in horror, cowering before the sight. Girls screamed and boys held their girlfriends closer, my other tendrils sliced the heads off of some, the heads fell to the floor with a thud, a pool of blood framing itself around the beheaded, the headless bodies falling to their knees and then to their sides. The room filled with the sound of screams and the smell of blood and death, it was nothing compared to the night thirty years ago. Some of the humans started to flee from the scene, I walk out into the room killing more of them, until finally they were all dead, I look down the hall and saw six doors leading into the theater rooms.

I walk down the hall and opened the first door, inside was a few teens but I could sense that they were all human, they were watching some horror movie with a blonde girl covered in blood and screaming. I rolled my eyes, every horror movie was the same, five kids go somewhere creepy, and a crazy killer with a machete, chainsaw, knives for fingers, or a butchers knife kills all but the virgin. I left the room and went to the the second and third room but they were both empty, I walk over to the fourth room and as soon as I opened the door I could sense artificial vampires inside, they were feasting upon a tweny year old woman and a forty year old man, and there were two children, I growled in anger. My tendrils exploded around the whole room, the vampires could sense my power and look up at me in fear, the tendrils snaked around their forms, squeezing some of them to death, some tendrils went to their eyes and slowly drilled into them. The humans rose but they were no longer a live, they had become the undead, a bunch of ghouls, I growled again and sent my shadows after them, impaling them through their hearts and they fell to the floor instantly. When the scum vampires finally died I left severely pissed. The other rooms had one or two vampires and I killed them instantly, but the one I was the most interested in killing was Vincent, that bastard, the guy use to be so nice, I came here all the time and he was always polite to me and welcomed me. In the back was a set of stairs leading upstairs, there was a sign near it saying 'employees only'. I ran up the stairs and opened the door that waited on the top, inside was a dark brown desk with a messy pile of paper, on the wall near it was a greenish/grayish filing cabinet with paper racks that were empty, and on the other side of the room was Vincent with glowing red eyes.

"Seras!" Vincent said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Vincent. You damn piece of shit!" I growled grasping his throat, he choked a bit and grabbed my wrist, my fangs enlongnated.

"Seras! What are you doing?" Vincent ask.

"I am fucking taking your life!" I growled baring my fangs.

"Why? Seras! Please! Don't! Stop this! Please!" Vincent begged which just made me even more mad, I slammed his form against a wall, he grunted in pain as my hand started to crush his throat.

"You murdered all those people! A dinner and a movie for vampires?! You are sick, bringing in innnocent people only to have their lives taken away like that." I said instead of snapping my fingers I snap his neck and drop him on the floor. I knew that he was still a live but couldn't heal like me. I kneeled, he look up at me tears in his eyes, I growled in satisfaction and digged my fingernails into his chest above his heart. I slowly drew my fingers into him, he grunted in pain as I did this, my nails scraped over his heart, I smiled down at him, his eyes begging me not to do it, I thrusted my hand in and grabbed his heart, I then pulled it out, I shoved the still beating heart into his mouth, he grunted again and then turned to dust.

**Mission complete. **I said into Sir Integra's head.

**Good, now get back to Head Quarters, Seras. **Sir Integra said.

**Yes, Master. **I said and demateralized to my chambers where my blood pack awaited me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I know, it's a short chapter, but I didn't know that I was even going to do this story, I just found this morning (it was a request) and I didn't really plan it, sorry Dino. There will be more but I still need to work on my other stories and plan the sequel to The No Life King's Daughter. Plus, people chill (for the story Orders), some of you are freaking out about Seras and Alucard having a baby, the next chapter will explain it...maybe (Just teasing you). I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Rrrrrrrr, none of you are voting!**

***Mutters* I'm going to shoot someone in the face. **

**I hope this helps, Dino. Hope you enjoy, please review and VOTE.**

**BTW: Extra little something if someone can guess what Vincent Vega is from.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Seras' Dream**_

_(A few months after the battle in London)_

_I was walking through the damp streets of London, it was night off, all months we've had none stop missions and vampires going crazy since Alucard is gone. The night was quiet, I liked it but depression took over, I held myself, why can't Master be here? I kept walking until I heard a creepy voice whispering my name._

_"Seras." the voice said, I turned around look around, looking for Master and then looking for any Hellsing workers but there was nobody, the street was empty, there was not even a sound of a hooting owl, or crickets chirping, or the flapping of bat wings, just total silence. I walk around in a circle looking in every direction._

_"Hello?" I called out. "Is there anybody there?" I was still learning my powers and I was too depressed to think straight so I did not think about searching for a presence. Maybe it was just all in my mind? I've been thinking about Master lately so maybe I just imagined him for a second. I started walking again, my thoughts going back to Master but stop once again when I heard the creepy voice that sent chills up my spine._

_"Se-ras." The voice said and this time it sounded closer, I turned around angry, getting into a stance ready to lunge for throats and shed blood._

_"Who's there?! Reveal yourself!" I shouted, baring my fangs as my shadow arm turned to red flames going around my form warning the creature that was watching me. But once again there was nobody there, my crimson orbs slowly moving around the street and buildings, looking up in the trees, looking in the skies, but empty, nothing, silence, quiet. "Where are you?" I ask myself. But still as I look I saw nothing, nobody, am I crazy? Is this what happened to Master? Did he just start hearing voices? Slowly going mad and going to find bloodshed to get his mind off of the voices? Does this happen to every vampire? I stood up, closed my eyes as I put my hands on my forehead, and moaned. "I must be going bonkers." Maybe I should head back to Hellsing, I opened my eyes and walk down the street, the only sound was my boots hitting the concrete, I could have been silent but I liked the noise instead of being like a ghost or as if I didn't exist. _

_"Seras." The voice said this time I could feel the person's breath on the back of my neck, my eyes became wide and shivers went up and down my spine, I heard the person laughing as he embraced me. The presence! It was an elder! An ancient vampire! But I knew for a fact that it wasn't Master. "Seras Victoria, at last I have you." I pulled out of the embrace and faced him, the male was a foot taller then me, short black hair, red orbs, a grin that showed a hint of his fangs, and he was as white was a sheet. I could feel that he was strong and powerful but nothing compared to Master, Master told me that if I ever met an elder I shall treat them with respect, I bowed my head to the elder blushing, but his words came to me and I look back up confused._

_"Excuse me..." I said but before I could finish my sentence he was circling me and speaking._

_"Such a strong one for a newborn. How old are you? A year old? Two years?" the Elder Vampire ask._

_"Excuse me Sir but how can I help you?" I ask, he chuckled as if I said a joke._

_"Answer me, Seras." The Elder said._

_"I'm almost two, Sir." I said._

_"Mhm." The Elder Vampire said grinning. "I can sense your power, you are quite powerful. Tell me young one, who is your Master?"_

_"...Alucard, Sir." I said not sure if I should be giving him this information._

_"You mean Dracula? The Vampire King?" The Elder Vampire ask._

_"Yes, Sir." I said looking at the ground as he still circled me asking questions._

_"Interesting." The Elder Vampire said._

_"Sir, why are you here?" I ask looking up at him. "Hellsing..."_

_"I am well aware of Hellsing but I could careless." The Elder Vampire spoke, he grinned once more. "I am here to collect what's mine."_

_"Yours, Sir?" I ask. "May I ask what?"_

_"You, Seras Victoria." The Elder Vampire said while brushing the back of his fingers against my hair._

_"Me, Sir?" I ask. "Why?!"_

_"Because you are one of the strongest female vampires, and you're so young, wait until a few years then you will be unstoppable." The Elder Vampire said. "I am here to claim you, to take you as a mate."_

_"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't, I do not wish to." I said._

_"Who said that you had a choice?" The Elder Vampire said, my eyes grew wider, he snake his arm around my waist and grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him, I tried to break out of his grasp but I couldn't, I growled at him as my eyes glowed a dark crimson, he just chuckled. His power overtook my shadow arm, I couldn't control it._

_"Let go!" I yelled._

_"Quite a temper too. You will be fun." The Elder Vampire said brushing the bakc of his fingers against my cheek._

_"Stop!" I yelled some more. He pushed me to the ground and got on top of me, pinning my arm to my side, I struggled but couldn't get free. The Elder Vampire saw my Master's bite mark and petted it._

_"Still a Fledging, eh?" The Elder Vampire ask, I growled at him. "Answer me, young one."_

_"...y-yes!" I shouted._

_"Well, your Master is gone, so you will need a new one. You need a lover, a mate." The Elder Vampire said sliding his hands to my breast, I blushed angry._

_"Get off!" I yelled. His hand slid down more and slip under my skirt, he cupped me and I growled in rage and embarassment. "I will kill you!" _

_"Kill me?" The Elder Vampire ask laughing. "Lets see you how you feel once I'm your Master." His nails grew and he slit his wrist, I could smell his powerful blood, my throat going dry, my eyes going wide, my fangs enlongnating from the smell of the blood, but my mind kept shouting 'no'. I tried to fight my urge to drink, tried to fight my bloodlust, my demon, I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, I could feel his arm moving closer to me, I opened my eyes to look up at him, his wrist inches from my mouth._

_"NO!" I shouted, and then my flame arm burst to life and out step Pip. "Pip!" _

_"Now that's noway to treat a lady." Pip said._

_"Who the hell are you?" The Elder Vampire ask grinning up at Pip._

_"Pip Bernadotte, ex Captain, Seras' familiar." Pip said, the Elder Vampire chuckled looking back down at me._

_"You have a familiar?" The Elder Vampire ask chuckling some more. "You just keep surprising me don't you?"_

_"Get the hell off of me!" I shouted. Pip grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him, he landed a few feet from us crouching, I stood up and glared at the Elder Vampire. _

_"Now lets kick the shit out of this asshole." Pip said grinning, I grinned at the idea, I growled and lunged for the Elder Vampire's throat. The Elder Vampire grinned and grasp my throat, he rose me a foot or two off the ground, I grabbed his wrist and struggled. _

_"I said that you're a powerful one but I did not say that you were stronger then me." The Elder Vampire said._

_"I say that I am stronger then you. My blood is from the strongest most powerful vampire on this earth. You are nothing compared to him!" I shouted._

_"If he's so much stronger and powerful then where the hell is he? Why isn't he here?" The Elder Vampire ask. "Oh, that's right he died a few months ago and now he's burning in the lowest pits of Hell." I growled in rage and kick the Elder Vampire in the jaw, he flew back letting go of me._

_"How dare you say such things about my Master!" I growled walking towards him, my shadow slipping around his limbs making sure he can't escape. "My Master is not dead!" I grabbed his throat and lifted him up, his eyes showing some fear in them. "And once we do die I will be right with my Master, happily, burning in the lowest pits of Hell!" _

_"Such a loyal dog." The Elder Vampire said chuckling. _

_"Damn straight." I said shooting my hand into his chest, I clench his heart, driving my nails into it, he howled in pain. "Scream you little bitch!" I grinned madly. I twisted my hand, twisteed his heart, he screamed louder. I pulled his heart out, he grunted for a few seconds and then turned to dust, his heart also turned to dust. I turned back to Pip and smiled. "Pip, what...what are you doing here? I haven't seen you since that...night."_

_"You needed me, Seras. You needed help, so I appeared." Pip said. I thought back to the last time I saw him, it was when I was fighting that Werewolf, he started to beat the shit out of me and I thought that I was defeated but then Pip came and helped me through it, and just now I needed help and he helped._

_"Well...thanks, Pip." I said._

_"Anytime, Seras." Pip said. "I will always be here for you."_

**_End of Seras' Dream_**

* * *

I woke up, if I wasn't dreaming about Master I was dreaming about Pip. What's wrong with me? I always thought of missions where Pip saved me, these dreams usually came when I block Pip off, I would start to feel guilty and let him back in. I huffed sitting up in my coffin bed.

"Pip." I said opening my mind, Pip came from my shadow arm and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Yes, Mignontte?" Pip ask.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, I won't block you." I said, Pip patted my lap.

"It's okay, Seras. I went a little over board with the whole Master thing, I shouldn't have said that, I bet that if he saw you now he would be very proud." Pip said.

"Thanks Pip." I said smiling, I hugged him for a moment or so and then got up to drink my blood pack.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**There it is, remember a little something if you can guess what Vincent Vega is from. I hope that you enjoyed, please review and please please vote! (Polls are for Orders, choose which name you want for Alucard and Seras' child)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry I haven't posted this one for awhile I was busy with finals but FINALLY school is out! (Whoot Whoot!) I'm sorry I have posted The Draculina's Daughter Part 2 yet either, I'm having a little trouble with that. Alright none of you said anything about Vincent Vega, he's from Pulp Fiction (The one that helps Mia and hangs out with Samuel Jackson), either way I'm going to add something in. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There was something wrong! Sir Integra...she's in trouble! I then heard gunshots coming from her room! I quickly ran down the hall and kick the door open while summoning my gun.

"What's going on Master?!" I yelled, I turned on the lights and look over at the figure that was sitting near the wall, Sir Integra ran over to me and also look. The figure started chuckling, his head was down so we could not see his face, but his black hair swirled around him, his red trench coat around his form, blood spilling from his gunshot wounds. He rose his head, red orbs met mine, a grin plastered onto his pale face.

"What a rough welcome." Alucard said. "And as noisy as always."

"Master!" I said smiling down at him, I can't believe that he returned! Finally he was here! He wasn't dead! I knew he would return!

"This is a very late homecoming Alucard." Sir Integra said who was now sitting on her bed with her arms crossed, her back to Alucard. "What were you doing?"

"I was killing." Alucard said, his wounds finally healed and there was no more blood. "Killing the lives inside of me. Three million, four hundred twenty-four thousand, eight hundred sixty-seven of them. I kept killing until only one was left. And that is the me before you now. Now I can be nowhere and everywhere. That is why I'm here." He was no longer grinning, he look a little upset remembering what happened during the last thirty years.

"You're late." Sir Integra said still not looking at him. "Too late. So late Alucard."

"I'm sorry." Alucard said staring at her, she finally turned around to look at him.

"Did you want to suck my blood?" Sir Integra said, I was a little confused on what she meant by that, so I quickly snuck into her mind without her noticing and look to see what she meant. I was in Sir Integra's position, she was in bed but there was a presence above her, there was a sound of someone inhaling, their breath on her neck. I came back to my mind realizing that Alucard was going to suck her blood when he reappeared.

"Yes, that's right." Alucard said grinning again. "I haven't eaten anything for thirty years. I'm hungry." Sir Integra stood up and walk over to him.

"I'm an old lady now, you know." Sir Integra said sad. "I..."

"That's fine by me." Alucard said looking at her, his grin had vanished, Sir Integra smiled and gave a small chuckle, she then raised her hand and bit her finger. I could smell her blood, still a virgin, I watch the two carefully. She put her finger over him.

"Welcome back, Count." Sir Integra said.

"I'm finally home, Countess." Alucard said, Alucard opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue a little, blood drip off her finger. I back out of the room, I was really happy to see Master and I wanted to spend time with him but I should leave them alone, they have a relationship that I will never understand and I am not going to ruin their moment. I walk down the hall as I summoned my gun back to my room, my red flame arm flying around me happily, but I was sad because I wanted to see Master. I stop by an open window, the moon was out and it was a light crimson, it was quite beautiful.

* * *

Sir Integra gave me a few drops of her blood, she then took her hand away, I lick my lips, trying to savor the taste, she was still a virgin, I chuckled to myself, always and forever she will be the Iron Maiden.

"Seras had brought back your coffin, you should get some rest." Sir Integra said, I stood up and stared down at her. "Seras will get you a blood pack." We waited for Seras to say something but we were never given a reply. "Seras?" Sir Integra and I turned towards the open room but there was nobody else here. "Where did she go to?" My Police Girl has become so strong, so powerful, a true vampire, I grinned.

**Seras. **Sir Integra said, I look at her a bit surprised.

"You two speak telepathically?" I ask grinning.

"Yes, over the years, I guess you could say that we have grown a bond towards each other." Sir Integra said.

**Yes, Sir? **Seras ask.

**Where are you? **Sir Integra ask.

**I thought that...coming Sir. **Seras said she then materalized in front of us.

"Yes, Sir?" Seras ask, her red orbs were dark and glowing, they were quite beautiful, her red flame arm blowing around her, and the way her crimson uniform clung to her, showing her curves, she was just so mouth watering, a true beauty of the night. Before I wouldn't have thought much about her, when she didn't drink her blood, but that night in London she drank and she became so much stronger, she was no longer a disappointment. I would have claimed her that night if it wasn't for that damn catboy and the Major, but now that I'm back I can take what is mine.

"Will you please get Alucard some blood packs." Sir Integra said.

"Yes." Seras said with a slight bow of her head and then she vanished, Sir Integra turned back to me.

"You may leave my room Alucard." Sir Integra said and went to her bed. "Just promise me something."

"Yes, Master?" I ask.

"Don't leave us again, Alucard." Sir Integra said getting into bed, I grinned.

"Never again, my Master." I said bowing to her.

"Good." Sir Integra said smirking.

"Goodnight, my Master." I said walking out of the room.

"Alucard." Sir Integra replied, I then closed her door. I chuckled to myself as I materalized to my room, I sat down on my throne, slightly dusty but otherwise the same. I inhaled deeply, there was my scent but also anothers...Seras' scent, I grinned. It seems that my fledging found comfort by sitting on my throne. A few seconds later my fledging appeared in my room, she bowed her head, keeping it low so I wouldn't see her face, and her arm out showing me the blood packs.

"Master." She said. I grinned and stood up, I slowly walk over to her, she didn't move an inch, she didn't even breath, she just waited patiently for me to take the blood packs. I stop a few inches from her, I chuckled at her, she still didn't move. I took the blood packs and summoned them to my small table near my throne so they were out of the way, before she could put her arm down I grabbed it, her head shot up with wide red orbs staring at me, she gasped.

"What's wrong, Seras?" I ask. "You didn't even greet your Master, I thought that I taught you to be respectful when in the presence of an elder."

"I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Seras said.

"You have grown strong, Seras Victoria. You have proved yourself a true Noseferatu." I said, she blushed, a small smile came. "I am proud to call you my fledging."

"Thank you, Master." Seras said.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am quite hungry." I said.

"Of course, Sir." Seras said, she went to go pull her arm out of my grip and walk away but I did not let go, she look up at me curious. "Sir?"

"You're being disrespectul again, Police Girl." I said pulling her closer to me.

"Sir?" Seras ask again still confused.

"I'm hungry. Will you not offer your blood to me?" I ask, she was really red in the face but not from anger.

"Of course, Master." Seras said, before she could finish her sentence, I turned her around so her back was against her chest and I bit into her neck, a small squeak came from her, shivered went up and down her spine. She then moaned low and leaned into me, this surprised me, I became aroused instantly, I became hard and needy, her ass pressed against my groin, I rubbed, she squeak again surprised. "Master!" I didn't let her go, I kept grinding against her hard, but it did not help, I want to fuck her now. But then her shadow arm burst to life and out of it came Pip, his teeth clench as he glared at me, I let go of Seras, surprised to see that he was her familiar. Seras turned around and look at me with wide eyes, some fear but also lust and desire, I grinned, I have her where I want her.

"How dare you treat Mignonette like that, you damn vampire!" Pip yelled at Master.

"Pip..." Seras said trying to get him to stop.

"Do not cross me, boy. You may be Seras' familiar but I will still destroy you." I said growling at him.

"Seras does not love you, she loves me." Pip said.

"Pip...I..." Seras said again but we didn't pay attention.

"Why would I care if she loved me or not? Love is a human word that means nothing to me." I said.

"Either way she is not yours!" Pip said. "Isn't that right, Seras?" We both look at her, she was now silent and slightly cowering over our stares, her eyes wide and scared, her face red.

"Uh..." Seras said. "Pip...I...I love you but...as...a friend. You're my best friend."

"Mignonette?" Pip said. "But you still don't love him...right?"

"Uh..." Seras said but didn't answer.

"Seras?" Pip said.

"Seras." I said grinning.

"I..." Seras said but then vanished.

"Damn vampire." Pip said glaring at me again and then vanished aswell.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I think that this will be the last chapter, if this doesn't help D-rex then I will try to plan more chapter. If it did help, great. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands.

"Pip...how could you do that to me?!" I ask not looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Mignonette..." Pip said.

"No, Pip. You know how I feel for him." I said. "Why would you do that?"

"He should have not been treating you that way." Pip said.

"Pip...I don't know where it was going...maybe I did, I don't know...but still...I love Master...and...and..." I said but couldn't finish.

"Love Alucard as a Master or love him as...a lover, a mate?" Pip ask.

"If there is something between Alucard and me it would be lovers, I would be putting my hopes up to be his Mate." I said, I look up at Pip. "And even if it is just one night, one night of being a lover...I think that I would be okay with that...If Alucard wants to remain lovers I will be happy...but if not and I just get to spend one night with him...Him proud of me and not looking down at me as his fledging, that would make me happy aswell."

"If you love him, then why didn't you say anything?" Pip ask sitting down next to me on the coffin bed.

"I was nervous, I was afraid of what he would say to these human feelings I have for him. Would he just laugh and turn away? Would he no longer be proud and be angry that I kepy my humanity? What will happen if I said that I loved him?" I ask.

"Well either way, you know that he wants you." Pip said.

"But does he love me?" I ask.

"I thought that you didn't care if it was a one night stand or not?" Pip ask.

"I don't but I want to know his feelings still. If he loves me as a fledging. If he loves me as a lover. Or just looks down at me." I said.

"I do not know." Pip said. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure." I said, can I go back to Alucard now? Or should I just go back to normal as if nothing happened?

"Well you better decide fast, knowing Alucard, he will probably come down here, tease you or something, stay until you give him an answer." Pip said.

"You're right...but...I don't know what to say. I wouldn't be in this mess if you never interrupted." I said.

"I was just trying to help." Pip said.

"I know and I'm grateful for that but when it comes to Master...just don't." I said.

"Alright, fine. I'll leave you two alone." Pip said.

"Good." I said laughing, he smiled with me.

**Seras. **Alucard said in my head in a sexual kind of way.

**...Yes...Master? **I ask gulping.

**Do I have to wait longer for you or do I have to come down there and force you back? **Alucard ask still in that sexual voice.

**I-I-I'm coming, Sir. **I said.

"I have to go..." I said standing.

"I know." Pip said. "I am a part of your mind, remember?"

"Of course I do, now come on." I said waiting for him to go back to my shadows, Pip stood up smiling, he then walk into my shadow/flame arm. I materalized to Master's chambers, he was on his throne grinning. Alucard got up and walk over to me slowly.

"Now what were you saying, Seras?" Alucard ask.

"Sir?" I ask confused.

"I believe that your familiar ask you a question." Alucard said, my face turned red in embarassment. "Do you love me?"

"Um...Sir..." I said still not sure if I should answer truthfully or lie.

"Why so nervous, Police Girl?" Alucard ask chuckling.

"Why do you want an answer? Why does it matter rather I love you or not?" I ask.

"You're avoiding the question, Seras. Answer me." Alucard said.

"...um...y-yes." I said looking down, before he could speak I spoke, looking back up at him. "And you Sir? What...are your feelings towards me?"

"To tell you my _feelings _is not my intention right now." Alucard said grabbing my arms gently and pulling me to his form.

"Then what are your intentions right now?" I ask as his lips brush over my cheek and lips, he look down at me, his red orbs glowing.

"To fuck you until you scream." Alucard said, I look at him with wide eyes, but then I was thrown to the floor, my head hit the concrete ground, I look up to see Alucard already on top of me grinning wickedly. Alucard grabbed my shirt and tore it off, my bra also was torn off a few seconds after the shirt, I started to get visions of my mother and how the bad men rip the shirt off of her in the same way. My eyes grew wider as I slowly watch Alucard unbuckle his pants realizing what was going to happen once he undid himself, tears started to pour down my face, I closed my eyes and sat up. My flame arm taking shape of my arm but still a fiery black/red, I wrap my arms around Alucard, I cried in his chest. Alucard stop what he was doing and look down at me confused, he didn't hold me, say anything, or look at me in disgust for showing such feelings, he just sat there was watch me as I cried.

"Please...stop!...Please." I begged. "No more." Alucard slowly rose his hand and started to pet my hair while his other hand went around my bare back and brought me closer to him.

"I...I did not mean to frighten you, my Childe." Alucard said, I pulled back and look up at him.

"I'm not scared of you...I-I-I want this but..." I said remembering my mother, Alucard look into my mind to see what I was so afraid of, he then grip my chin lightly and pulled it up so I would look at him.

"I am not like those men. I will not hurt you or violate you. Just know Seras, that I do want you but I want you to be willing when I have you. I don't want you to feel like I'm violating you and did not give you a choice." Alucard said, I slowly started to calm down as I listened to him.

"Thank you, Alucard." I said wrapping my arms around him again and hugging him, we sat like this for a few minutes until I finally pulled back, I laid back down on the ground taking deep breaths, Alucard bent down, our noses inches from each other. He lick my blood tears away.

"Do you wish to continue?" Alucard ask, I nodded my head 'yes'.

"Yes." I whispered, Alucard grinned, he gave me a hard passionate kiss on the lips as I felt his hands slid down my body to my skirt, I could feel as it was torn off and he slid my underwear down. I opened my eyes to look up into his red orbs, I no longer thought of my mother, I only saw Alucard and me. I rose my hands to his shirt and unbutton slowly, he shrugged off his trench coat and then his shirt, his chest was pale and beautiful, his abes were mouth watering, I traced over his chest, Alucard chuckled at me. I then felt as he went back to undoing his pants, he freed himself, I look down to see him long and hard, I quickly look back up, my eyes wide and my face red, Alucard chuckled again amused by me. His hands on either side of my head and he grinned down at me, my arms wrap around his neck nervously, I could feel as his cock went past my folds and he slid himself in more. I closed my eyes from the pain of him stretching me. "It hurts." I whispered.

"The pain will pass." Alucard said as he then slid himself pass my hymen, my nails dug into his shoulder.

"Alucard stop...please...it hurts." I said trying to get him to stop, but he just thrusted in more and moaned.

"I told you, my Childe. The pain will pass. I promise to bring you pleasure, little one." Alucard said but it was hard to focus on him because I was still in pain. He thrusted in and out, he gave me a few small kisses on my lips and then pressed his cheek to mine, he thrusted in harder and faster. The pain slowly started to vanish and I moaned when I felt pleasure and pure ecstasy take over, my nails loosening in his shoulders. My form rocking crazily as he thrusted in, I started to purr, I kissed and licked his neck, I heard him moan and then start to purr with me. Alucard nibbled on my ear as his hand came to my breast and he teased the nipple by twisting and pulling it lightly. I wrap my fingers around in his black hair. He was driving me wild, my breating becoming heavy as I panted, my forehead covered in sweat, I thrusted my hips joining him in the rythm.

"Al-u-card!" I moaned, Alucard growled and thrusted faster.

"Cum for me, my Childe, my Seras." Alucard growled in my ear, I kept thrusting my hips until I could feel myself coming, I arch my back and orgasmed, my mouth opening in a silent scream, then my back hit the ground as I moaned. Alucard thrusted inside of me until he finally came, shooting his load into me, he fell lightly on top of me, also moaning. He shifted us so we were both lying on our sides looking into each others eyes. "You pant like a bitch in heat." I gave a small giggle as my face turned red.

* * *

I held the girl in my arms as she fell into a deep sleep in my coffin, I've read her thoughts, she didn't care if I was in love with her or not, she didn't care if this was just a one night stand or if we were lovers for eternity, she just wanted to be with me. Stand by my side. Seras had no idea of what I was planning for her, she doesn't know my true _feelings _for her, she doesn't know that I'm planning to keep her as a lover. And I don't think that I will ever get bored with her, she is amazing in away, full of surprises, full of darkness, she makes me proud. I haven't decided if I want her as a mate, maybe later in the future when she's stronger, maybe when she drinks my blood and becomes a No Life Queen. I may not like the feelings I have towards her, like the feelings that show my weakness, but I have Seras and I wasn't letting go. I pulled her closer to me possessively. Seras is mine.

* * *

**The End**

**I hope that this helped, if not tell me. Say if you want more chapters or whatever. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I have spoken to one of my readers about this story (Where are you?) and alot of you are asking for more chapters. So I've decided to write a sequel for this one, I'm still thinking of a title for it and I'm still planning it so it won't be out for awhile now but I will tell you once I am ready to post it. Thank you Dynamosaurus Rex, Dhandra, Bunnix8 Va. Boodlez, Burnnoticegirl, Jillato, Sic3pop, Lady Augustin, Niom Lamboise, ZyiareHellsing, and Karly666-Chan for supporting me and sticking with me through the story. I appreciate it. I hope that you will enjoy the sequel.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
